Have You Seen This Half Blood?
by Bradie Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Annabeth goes missing! After she pleads Percy for help, it involves monsters, the FBI, and someone Annabeth never thought she'd see again.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to an angry fist banging on the apartment door.

"JACKSON!" It was Mr. Chase. I didn't know what was going on. I groggily opened the door.

"What?" I moaned.

"WHERE'S ANNABETH!" he yelled.

"Mr. Chase, there are three other people sleeping in here!" I whisper-yelled.

"IS ONE OF THEM ANNABETH!"

"No. My mom, Paul, and Arianna, why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, no. Annabeth's missing!" he muttered.

"Well, did you check camp?"

He nodded. My eyes widened in horror.

"I tried calling her, but her phone was still at home!"

"That means, oh crap!" I gasped. I grabbed my mom's cell phone and handed it to Mr. Chase. He dialed 911.

"_911, what's your emergency?"_

"My daughter, Annabeth Chase is missing."

"_Sir, what is your name?_"

"Fredrick Chase!" Mr. Chase began to hyperventilate.

"_Sir, I need you to calm down. When was the last time you saw her?" _Oh my gods. Annabeth was missing and they were asking stupid questions like this!

"Last night, when she came home from work."

"_Where does your daughter work?" _

"That candy store in Grand Central Station."

Mr. Chase seemed to be calming down. He continued to talk to the 911 operator and mouthed for me to go look. I went to my room and threw on my jeans. I drove so fast that I didn't dare push my ancient truck to go any faster. I finally got to Grand Central and ran to the candy store.

"Where's Annabeth?"

"Last I saw, she was leaving the station. Why?"

"SHE'S MISSING!" I ran back out to my truck, where I called Nico.

"Nico, have you seen Annabeth?" I asked.

"No, why?" I immediately hung up. I called Thalia. She hadn't seen her either. I must have gotten pretty desperate, cause I actually called Annabeth herself. This time she picked up.

"Annabeth, are you okay?"

"You have to help me! I don't know where I am or who this person is. Please come and help me!"


	2. Chapter 2 Save Me!

**Well, how do you like it? I know, a little random. I know what a few of you are thinking: Who's Arianna? She is Percy's sister, and you find out her entire story in my fic called Arianna's story. Please read and review. By the way, listen to "Bring me to life" by Evanescence. **

Annabeth POV

"Who- who are you?" I asked through the dark.

"You don't need to know, Mrs. Chase."

A few hours earlier, I had gone home from work. Ms. Jackson was right, working at that candy store was easy! But, a bunch of people came through there, and I was so exhausted that I had forgotten my purse there. Upon realizing this, I got out of bed and grabbed my purse. Luckily, I had my key, and the station was still open.

On my way home, I had the strange sense someone was following me. My hand impulsively crept to my pocket. My bronze knife and pepper spray were there. Then, a hand clamped over my mouth. I tried to scream, but this person had an iron grip. He blindfolded me and took me somewhere. When I opened my eyes, I found it was no use. All the lights were out. All that I could see was the light that came from under the door. My captor walked in, and handed me the phone. I tried to stand up, but I was tied to a chair.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" It was Percy. Relief flooded through me.

"You have to help me! I don't know where I am or who this person is. Please come and help me!" I sobbed.

"Oh my g-" I didn't get to here the rest of his statement, for my captor snatched my phone away.

"There will be no rescue, Perseus Jackson. You might as well give up." There was something familiar about his voice, but for all I knew, it could have been a Cyclopes. He clicked the phone closed. I continued to cry. My captor walked out and locked the door. My hand, forcefully, grabbed my knife. I was able to cut myself loose. But, when I went to the door, it was locked. I tried to break of the doorknob, but it might as well have been made of steel. I tried to break down the door. But, to my surprise, I began to hear knocking on the door. He was nailing the door shut. I was going to die in here! I sobbed harder than ever.

"Percy, please save me!" I screamed. I realized that a little bit of light was beginning to brighten up the room. I discovered the window and threw open the curtains. Through the windows, I could see a city, about three thousand feet below me. A muffled yell came from behind me. I turned, and a familiar face was there. It was Abigail Brown! I used my knife to break her bonds.

"Annabeth, thank goodness you're here!" she said in obvious delight. "You're rescuing us?"

"No, I need rescuing, too." She sighed. I looked out the window again. There was nothing familiar about the street.

"We're in Chinatown," Abigail said confidently. "I lived here once. I've never been to this specific part, but you can see the golden dragon from here!" I looked out the window once more. I _could _see the pretty roofs of the buildings in Chinatown, and the golden dragon. But, I had never been here, so there was no telling how we were supposed to get out. I sighed. How would Percy find me? The only way he would discover me was if he happened to fly by on Blackjack. Yeah, likely to happen. I went to the door and found the light switch. I flipped it on and looked around the tiny apartment. Beer bottles were everywhere.

"Gross!" I opened the fridge. There was actually edible food in there. I went to all the rooms (three), turned on all the lights, and opened all the windows (seven). I thought that would make it easier for them to find us. I went into the tiny bedroom and saw a limp arm hanging off the side of the bed. I ripped off the blankets and a dead women was lying there, her glassy eyes boring into mine. I screamed my lungs out.


End file.
